


The offspring

by Fantasticpiratesofthegalaxy



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Drugs, Ernesto is nice to Hector, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticpiratesofthegalaxy/pseuds/Fantasticpiratesofthegalaxy
Summary: Ernesto and Hector has been friends ever since childhood, but now stuff was different.. they had been panting after each others the past few years, and didn't do anything about it until that one specific night where Ernesto decided to drug Hector to make him get into a heat cycle, little did they know that the drug wasent just for that, but also caused some few changes, in the reproduction system. This results in Hector getting pregnant with a little baby.You can also read it on my Wattpad: Bigfan6





	1. Drugged

This was a bad idea.

Hector and him was once again sharing a bedroom, and just the thought of that made Ernesto De La Cruz go loco. He have had a thing for Hector ever since Hector was 16 and Ernesto was 20. But he haven't even got to the part to do something about it, until now. Hector was 21, and Ernesto 25. Ernesto was quite literally craving the younger musician! He couldn't help it!  Everything about him drove his mind wild. His smell was fantastic. The moves he did with his hips when he danced and performed to their music was delicate!  simply delicate! Same with his lips when he licks them gently after having eaten or drank anything. Yes, Ernesto wanted him, and he wanted him right away!!

This was a bad idea. He thought to himself once again when he poured a specific potion into the wine they where gonna drink into his glass.  
Hector was waiting by the desk, busy with writing a new song. Song writing has never been Ernestos strongest sides, So he didn't even bother to try. 

"Hèctor, aqui!" He said as he handed Hector the glass of wine. 

"Come on mi amigo, take a break, grap this drink." 

Hector looked back to him and sended him a gentle smile as he grapped the glass Ernesto handed him. 

"Gracias, MI amigo" Hector answered.

Ernesto tries to hide a smirk that formed in the corner of his lips.

"Salute Hector! I will move heaven and earth for you..!"

"Salute Ernesto!" 

The two glasses clings together then they began to drink. It was a Spanish white wine, a very fine one they got from a couple of fans after a performance. 

After they both chucked down the drink they putted the glass back onto the wooden table.  
Ernesto was waiting, wondering if the drugs actually worked or not. Yet out of this waiting time he suddently got hit by awful thoughts. What if the drugs killed him?! What If he got sick?! What if he had to get hospitalized because of Ernestos selfish and stupid lustful wants?!  
Yet it didn't took that long before Hector had to sit down. 

\---

Hectors POV:

I haven't ever been quickly affected by alcohol before. In fact it takes quite a couple of drinks to get me all over the place.  
So why was my heard spinning like this..?  
I sat down onto the bed to try stabilise whatever was going on in my head.   
That wasent much better than standing up.  
My eyes went up to look at my friend who was standing In front of me.  
Has he always smelled this nice?

I knew I was born an omega, like any others in my family. I thought Ernesto was a Beta, but the smell was surely showing something else. He was an Alpha male. Without a mate.  
My head went even more crazy when I noticed how Ernesto and I suddently Locked eyes. He let out a smirk on his face. I knew it! If course he would probably could smell my scent for miles away! I have been in heat before but never like this. The other time was more of a want of experimentation, while this, was more of an actual mating call.

"Are you okay, Hector?"

I heard Ernesto ask me gently. The only thing I did was giving him a thumb up as I put up the most awkward and goofy smile I have ever given. I felt so stupid! Especially when Ernesto began to chuckle. 

"Do not lie, mi amigo.. I know you too well.."

And suddently, before I could even answer, I was pinned to the bed with Ernesto on top. He was just purring as he stroked my cheek in a gentle lustful manner. I wasent even moving. Not at all. I couldn't. In fact my mind refused me to. My heart raced and I was, exited more than scared.

"I guess I might have found my mate.." Ernesto said.


	2. Un poco loco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write smut haha hope you likes it anyway ^^
> 
> Btw this story is gonna contain a lot of fluff, angst and NSFW

Hector had this thing, that every time he blushed, his ears turned just as red. Ernesto loved making that happen. Sometimes he would flatter the heck out of the younger male just to get that to happen.  
Now Hectors whole face and ears was red too. He was laying down on his back with big brown eyes looking back to Ernesto, somewhat surprised yet also somewhat curious.   
Ernestos hands gently grapped ahold on each side of Hectors slim waist, and from there he gently began to move his hands up under the shirt he was wearing, all while lifting it off gently. He took a few secounds to observe Hectors face, making sure that he wasent crying or feeling uncomfortable in any way. But to his releaf, Hector was looking back up at Ernesto, with a pleading and impatient expression. His lips was slightly apart, his arms resting heind his head, and his legs was spread apart to invite Ernesto in closer. His breath was a little heavy and his brown eyes was kept locking on Ernestos. His shirt was now pulled up so much so his stomach and chest was  visible, and his pants was not that high up on his waist, but instead it was wrapped very low on his waist, just enough to cover his crotch.  
This was a perfect picture, and Ernesto didn't even waste any more secounds before leaning down capturing one of Hectors nipples in between his teeth. A whine of surprise and excitement was escaping the younger males mouth, and his eyelids closed together to savour the moment.  
Ernesto liked the sound of his whine, and choosed to begin licking and nibbling at his nipples, going from one of them to the other. It didn't took long before  Hectors nipples was hardened, showing all the excitement after receiving such a pleasurable treatment. But it wasent enough anymore.

"Ernesto.. por favour..? Can't you do just.. a little more..?"

The magic word was enough for Ernesto to do as he was asked. He lifted off Hectors shirt fully and threw it away unto the ground. He then backed away a little to get his hands onto Hectors pants. He unbuttoned them and unzippered them opened them gently before starting to pull them off. Ernesto stopped up halfway when he felt Hector start to shake a bit.

"Mi amor, are you okay..?"

Hector just looked away shyly for a few secound before finally looking to Ernesto again.

"Can you sing for me..?" He asked.

"Sing for you..?" Ernesto answered.

"Yes.. I'm just a little nervous I think.."

"Okay.. any special song you want me to sing for you..?"

Hector gently shook his head.

"No.. I just wanna hear your voice.. it calms me.."

"Hector.. if you're not feeling good about this then I can always stop.."

Hector quickly shook his head.

"No don't stop..! I really want this.. but I also want you to sing for me.. "

Ernesto smiles gently and as he thought of a good song to sing.

" _Que el cielo no es azul_  
_¡Ay mi amor, ay mi amor!_  
_Que es rojo, dices tú_  
_¡Ay mi amor, ay mi amor_!"

Gently Ernesto fully removed Hectors pants. Hector gently keened. Ernesto kept singing.

" _Ves todo al revés_  
_¡Ay mi amor, ay mi amor!_  
_Creo que piensas con los pies_  
_¡Ay mi amor, ay mi amor_!"

Hector was laying his head back on the pillow, relaxing as he listened to the song, and within only a few secounds he was all naked, and when Hector suddently crossed his legs shyly, Ernesto gently cups his cheek.

"Don t hide yourself mi amor.. you're beautiful.."

And with that said Hector slowly removed his hands from his private part.

"Cant you undress too..? So we are more even?" Hector shyly asked his lover. Ernesto smiles and nodded as he also undressed himself while continuing singing.

" _Tú me traes un poco loco_  
_Un poquititito loco_  
_Estoy adivinando_  
_Qué quieres y pa' cuándo_

 _Y así estoy celebrando_  
_Que me he vuelto un poco loco_ "

As Ernesto was undressing, Hector was staring at him with wide eyes, tried not to make it too obvious, but failed miserably. It didn't took more than a minute before Ernesto was naked as well.  
Hector was still staring shyly at the others dick, his mouth watering a bit.  
Ernesto noticed the staring and choosed to start this with a little playing. He grapped his own length in his hand while he looked to Hector curiously.

"Have you tried sucking before..?"

Hector face turned deep red after hearing Ernestos question.

"Si.. but it's a little while ago.."

Ernesto raised an eyebrow.

"You are looking so innocent Hector.. sometimes I forget that you might even have done this stuff before.."

Hector blushed.

"Well.. there was this guy.. he's the only one I've been with before you.. and then in between you two was Imelda.. but we never got to this part at all.." Hector said and strugs.

"Was he nice..?"

"Who..?"

"The guy you first had sex with, Hector.. "

"Why would you like to know that..?"

"I'm just curious I guess... you know forget it.. it's about you and I now.. okay.." saw Hectors sudden saddened look. Ernesto was feeling awful now. Bringing up such a question to Hector. There is a reason why Hector and that guy isn't together anymore, and seeing Hector react so sad about the mysterious guy who took his virginity, made Ernesto see that this guy might have been a total jerk toward Hector. He was about to ask Hector if he was, but to his surprise Hector suddently sat up and pushed Ernesto back, as the younger man's hot wet mouth swallowed around Ernestos cock. Ernesto letted out a yelp with, surprise along with a stroke of pleasure through his body. He quickly forgot any of his resent thoughts.

"oh, Hector!! Mi amor!! Dios mios!!"

Hector looked back up at him as he let the cock get deeper into his mouth, taking it all the way down into his throat. Ernesto looked back down at Hector, saw how deep his cock was into the younger males mouth, so deep he could feel Hectors lower lip, against his balls and his nose and lower lip against his pubic hair.  
Ernesto grapped ahold of Hectors hair, when he began to move in a fast speed, surprised of how well Hector could take it.

"Hector! Holy shit, Don't hurt your throat..!!" He chew his lip and chuckles when Hector rolls his eyes at him. Moans and felt himself painfully hard and he knew that he wouldn't be able to last very long.

"Mm.. wait Hector..!" Cups his face with his hands and pulls up his head so his cock slides out of his mouth, leaves Hector with open mouth, drool hanging from his mouth and tongue as his tongue was handing out of his mouth.  
This was another perfect picture.

"Hector.. I wanna get inside you before you make me cum.. " he said and then gently laid Hector back down onto the bed as he grapped the younger males legs and spreads them wide open. Hector wasent saying anything but did act on what Ernesto did , as he was gently wrapping his legs around his waist inviting him over and leaned in kissing him again, and when he suddently pulled away he whispered to Ernesto.

"Continue the song Ernesto.. while you get inside me.. please..?" Hector asked purring.

Ernesto smiles and did as he was asked once again, and began to sing all while he began to thrust inside of his tight hole, getting a painful whimper from Hector, but he didn't asked to pull out but instead Hector demanded Ernesto to keep going and let him finish the song:

" _Chiflado tú me vuelves_  
_Y eso está un poco loco_  
_Tu mente que despega_  
_Tú siempre con ideas_ "

Hector was feeling much better now as Ernesto was slowly thrusting inside of him, as he sang while moaning.

" _Con mi cabeza juegas_    
Ah!  
_Todo es un poco loco_ "

Ernesto quickly found Hectors sweet spot and he began to thrust in there, enjoying how that made Hector scream and moan with pleasure as he was clinging to him.

" _Todo es un poco loco_  
_Con mi cabeza juegas_  
Ah! H-hector!  
_Todo es un poco loco_  
Mm..!!  
_Con mi cabeza juegas_  
_Todo es un poco loco_  
_Con mi cabeza juegas_  
Mi amor, oh mierda! I love you so much..!!  
_Todo es un poco loco_  
_Con mi cabeza juegas"_

He finished the song and both of them here very close and it only took a couple of thrusts before both of them came at the same time, Hector spilling all over their bodies as Ernesto came deeply inside of Hectors hole, both of them screaming and panting during their orgasm, after they collapsed onto the bed beside each other's.  
Hector panted heavily and looks to Ernesto smiles a bit and chuckles.

"Ernesto.. i think your love makes me un poco loco!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright exams are up and everything is literally a big stress at the moment in my life, so I hope I'll get to write the next chapter as Soon as possible ^^


	3. Mornings

Hector woke up the next morning when a trail of sunshine covered over his eyes from one of the windows. His head was a total mess, and deeply within this mess his he suddently remembered what happened the night before and for a secound he actually thought that it was all just a dream, or that was until he looked down on himself blushing deeply when he realised that he was all naked. His eyes began to flatter around to look for Ernesto, but he was no where to be found. Yet after just a few secounds he saw Ernesto come out of the tiny kitchen they had in their room. It only took Hector one single look on Ernesto before he realised that also he was still completely naked.

"Morning mi amor.. slept well..?" Ernesto asked as he gently carried a tray with breakfast in his hands.

"Dios mio, Ernesto, put on some damn clothes!!" 

Ernesto bursted into a series of chuckles as Hector literally threw the pillow at him. 

"Hehe, you should do the same mi amor.." Ernesto said as he let his eyes skim over the younger males body with an amused look, and when Hector noticed, he suddently felt bashful and basically hides himself under the duvet.

"Hehe aw Hector, I've seen you naked all night long and yet you're here hiding that beautiful body of yours."

Ernesto let out a gentle purring sound as he walks to the bed and placed the tray onto the small table beside the bed, then sat down beside of Hector, wraps his arms around of him smiles as he kissed down his neck and up his cheeks, receiving little needy noices from the younger one.

"What exactly happened last night Ernesto..?"

Ernesto raised an eyebrow on that question.

"..are you literally asking me.. what we did or..?"

"No.. It's just.. I had one drink and then I was all over the place.. I don't get it.. why did it affect me so much.."

Ernesto stopped for a few secounds, as he thought about what he have done. Drugging Hector just so he could have him. Ernesto has thought about how wrong it was for so long, yet he had also forgotten everything about it while they where 'doing the buissness', and now when he thought about it again he felt extremely guilty.

"Well Hector I.. kind of drugged you.."

"Drugged me..?!"

"I know how how bad that sounds.. but I was.. a little desperate..! I've wanted you for so long..!" 

"So you drugged me because.. you wanted me..??"

"Yes and because I was too much of a..coño to actually act on it..!!"

He admitted crossing his arms as he frowls, expecting Hector to start shouting angrilly at him, yet to his surprise he heard the younger male began to burst into chuckles then it turned into laugher.

"Did you just call yourself what I just think you did ?! "

Hector gently laughed. Ernesto answers with a little growl, yet his mouth forms a tiny smirk.

"Don t think too much into it Hector..! So you aren't angry at me..?"

Hector chuckles and dries the tears from his eyes after laughing.

"Oh Nesto, I'm very angry at you, you're total loco for drugging me! But your reply is just priceless!!"

"Oh.." 

Hector chuckles at his answer, rolls his eyes and suddently slapped Ernestos cheek.

"That was for drugging me, you lunatic!"

Then kissed his lips deeply and pulls away.

"..and That was for not lying to me about it and to admit your mistake.." he said. "Just promise me it wouldn't kill me then I may forgive you.. "

"It wouldn't kill you Hector..! I promise ..!"

Hector strugs and nodes.

"You're lucky I like you Ernesto.."

\---------

Days went normally after that. Or not quite normal, because they continued with what they usually did yet this time it was that, plus kisses, cuddling, and sex. Both of them was having a nice time, everything seemed normal, until one morning where Hector woke up feeling awfully ill. Ernesto woke up one day to the sound of the door to the bathroom slam closed along with some gagging noices following and that happened day after day after day. Both males where extremely worried about it. At first Hector thought it might have been something he had ate, but by seeing how it just kept going it was surtainley not the case. 

Ernesto once again woke up after Hector left the bathroom looking pretty wrecked and awful. 

"Hector, this is not food poisoning.. you're about to be sick..! We gotta at least go look for a doctor to check on you.."

Hector just Crossed his arms and frowls a bit without answering.

"Since when have your mood been so much over the place?! Hector talk to me damn it!"

"..are you sure it's not your stupid drugs that makes me sick?!"

Hector asked almost with a snare.

"What?! No it shouldn't do that..i already told you it wasent any peligroso!"

"and you know that because..?

"..because the seller of this stuff said that it wouldn't hurt you..!"

Hector frowns.

"..and who did you buy it from..?"

"..some dude.."

"Ernesto..! You can be so stupid sometimes..!"

"I have already said sorry..!!"

And when Ernesto expected to get shouted at again he was surprised when Hector suddently fell to his knees and began to cry.

"Ohm.. Hector.. are you okay..? Que pasa..?" He kneels down carefully and pulls Hector into a hug which Hector accepted. 

"Heh.. you're like a teenager again mi Amor.. with all these mood swings..gotta say that's pretty cute.. "

Hector sniffles and gently slapped his chest.

"Mm.. Shut up..!" 

Ernesto chuckled and then pulled away helped Hector up.

"Come mi Amor.. I think we need to go find a doctor to check on you.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that people actually likes this story I really enjoy writing it as well ^^
> 
> The next chapter will be out as soon as possible :)


	4. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is taking some dark angsty turns, sooo.. :T

Not only was the fact that Ernesto had drugged Hector bad.. but after they went to the doctor to have Hector checked, they where told what they before thought as impossible: the doctor only diagnosed him as "being pregnant", which was a laugh at first for Ernesto, because he thought, that why the heck would Hector be pregnant because first of all, hes a GUY! Un hombre, who was apparently able to get pregnant because of some random unknown drug Ernesto have given him. Which was weird enough by itself, and yet just the fact that Ernesto have made him pregnant was pretty much loco too, if not extremely loco. But secound of all when the doctor proved it to be true, their whole thoughts of the unbelievable broke.

Hector didn't really talk to Ernesto when they got back to their room in the motel they where staying at and Ernesto didn't blame him. It all had to sink it in in his own brain as well.  
At the moment Hector was just sitting on the bed looking pale of disbelief. Ernesto wanted to say something but didn't knew what that should be... 

It was literally like this for a long time. Ernesto didn't knew exactly how long it was but it felt like hours!

Suddently Ernesto choosed to break the silence.

"Hector.. we should talk about this.. Don t you think..?" 

Hector didn't really answered. 

"Hector.. por favor I can't just let myself see you feeling this bad ..! This is a serious matter..! I mean somehow you're.. you're pregnant..! I don't know how.. I mean I've seen you down there it's not like you're secretly una mujer or somethin.." grins sheepishly and clears his throat.

Alive

"My point is.. I brought you into this mess.. and I'll help you out of it.. wether you decide to do.. you just need to talk to me.."

Hector sighs a bit as he fidges with his hands.

"Coco.."

Ernesto raised an eyebrow at what Hector said, as it didn't make any sense in that contect.

"Pardon..?"

"Coco.. my daughter.." Hector said.

"You have a daughter?! Hector why have you never told me?!" 

"..beause I don't have her anymore.."

"..which means what..?"

Hector buried his face in his hand.

"Which means I have already been through this once before..!"

Ernestos eyes widdened a bit.

"Wait what?! You've been pregnant before?! But how..?!" Ernesto questioned his eyebrow and thought about it for a bit before suddently getting the realization of what happened. "Was it in that time period where I had to to on a one year traveling without you..? Who..? Who was the father..??"

Ernesto thought for a secound before bringing the puzzles together .

"Wait.. the guy you told me about earlier..? did he .. drug you too with the same poison I did ..?!" 

Hector just nodded. 

And now Ernero knew that he had totally messed up! He didn't even knew that, and if he did he would never have done such a terrible thing.

"Hector I didn't knew that, im so so sorry, I TRUELY am..!! If I just knew..-!!"

"Its not your fault Ernesto.. as you said you didn't knew.." he said and strugs.

"I'm gonna go for a walk by myself if that's okay.."

"But Hector it's 11 pm..! Is that really a good..-!" 

He didn't really managed to say anything else before Hector left the room and ran off.

"Oh dios.. im so estupido!!" 

'Whats even happening now? How is any of this even possible. Hector is first of all a GUY.. and I know that for a fact..! And secound of all.. how Is the birth even gonna work..?!'  
Ernesto thought to himself as he walked around, and suddently some more important thoughts hit his head when he saw a lightning strike from outside, and it began to rain. His mind focused on Hector as his thoughts where all over the place about what a depressed Hector might do when he's all alone in the rain..! His thoughts fookn tge best or him, and he knew he coulsnt just stand back and wait for Hector to returned back, so he quickly grapped his coat and ran outside to look for his mate.

"Hector!! Hector Hablas por favor!!"

He turned to his left side as that's where he think he saw Hector go when he left, and he began to run as he looked around for any sign of the younger male. There was no one out because of the rain. The streets where empty. The shops and restaurants where closed, but some bars where still open. Ernesto yelped when a loud rumble again was heard from above him. Hector hates thunder. He has always hated thunder. Ernesto knows that. He looked into some of the open bars around him to see if Hector maybe had went in there because of the weather but he was no where to be seen. He continued until he arrived to a small park.

'This is a dangerous place to be in thunder!! Because of all te trees! Hector what are you even here for..?!'  
Ernesto thought to himself as he ran into the park and looked around worriedly, sniffles as he blinks back a couple of worried tears and desperately ran around to find his lover. 

'Damn it Hector you better be okay!!' 

He said desperately to himself as his eyes was all 9ver the place . Yet whimpers when he couldn't see him anywhere. 

"HECTOR?! HECTOR!!!!" he calls again loudly.  
The whole neighbourhood could hear him, so why couldn't Hector. 

Ernesto sighs and choosed to go back to the middle of the town to ask some people for help around their motel.

As he had asked around in the nearest bars around him without any luck at all, he choosed to walk past their motel just to grap some stuff that could help him in the search, and when he did he was in shock as he saw the one he had been looking for for so long. Hector gently wrapped in a warm duvet with a cup of hot chocolate in his hand. 

What?!

Ernesto ran into their tiny room and almost made Hector drop his hot chocolate when he suddently shouted:

"Hector!!! You're here?!"

Hector eyes met Ernestos and he let out a shy smile. 

"Yeah.. sorry.. I went outside.. went to the left then walked down one of the alleyways on the side to that coffeeshop I like because of the bad weather.. and then I ran back here.. I got worried when you wheren't here but figured that you'd probably be back again soon.. and here you are.. I know I shouldn't have worried you but..-!!" His sentence got cutted when a couple of strong arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Never do that again..! You have no idea how worried I was Hector!! I was beginning to get awful thoughts of what might have happened to you ..!!"

Hector gently felt tears form in his own eyes and sniffles and hugs him back tightly. 

"Gracias Ernesto.. i-it means a lot to me that you're worrying about me.. but I'm still sorry.."

"No don't apologise mi Amor.. I'm sorry.. for being such a selfish brat..! And no matter what I'll always protect you.. no matter what.. and we have 9 months to prepare ourselves for parenthood.. we can do this together.. alright..?"

"..6 months.."

"Que..?"

"For a guy the pregnancy only takes 6 months Ernesto.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I did not add in them talking about that "random guy" who was Hectors first in the past chapters for no reason XP also I wanted to take a new approach on who Coco is and why Hector don't have Coco in this story either :) 
> 
> I really hope you guys still likes it ;w;


	5. The past lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this story is having some angsty dark content, but I promise for some fluff and lovemaking too ;w;

After that past night, Hector fell into a deep slumber in Ernestos arms. Ernesto couldn't sleep, but was glad that his mate could.. his mind was just one big pile of mess. Even his feelings where all messed up. First of all he was furious. He despised that guy that just left Hector like that. Hated the fact that Hector daughter is gone because of that guy, and mad about all the awful stuff Ernesto imagined that the man had done to Hector. But at the same time he was feeling guilty. Extremely guilty. He knew what he did was wrong, but knowing that he just did the same to Hector which a random idiot already have done before him made everything even  worse. He loved Hector, that was no secret, Hector was his whole world and he couldn't imagine a life without him. He would literally kill for Hector! He has always been extremely possessive of the younger male, and that's a good thing now, because now he can show Hector that he's not like that jerk, hes gonna stay with Hector and help him raise their child. He really wanted that, that was his new goal and he would do the very best to make that come true.

\----

A month have passed and Hectors tummy was already growing. They have taken a small break from playing music because of Hector not feeling so well. But he was still writing songs when he was bored.  
Ernesto was with him all the time. Caring for him, assisting him if needed, he was basically spoiling him.  
Hector was so happy to have Ernesto around. During his last pregnancy he were all by himself. Left by the one who knocked him up in the first place. Ernesto wasn't like that. He wanted to stay with Hector his whole life, he wanted to be a good father to the baby.  
He wanted their family to be together, and he knew he was gonna be overprotective, but Hector thought that was cute. 

In the middle of the night Hector woke up because he was thirsty, and, like if Ernesto had a Hector-Needs-me-alarm in his head he woke up too and stood up to get the water himself. 

"You don't have to do that Nesto.." Hector said with a light chuckle.

"Well of course I do mi amor.. just lay back and relax.."

"Heh.. but I'm not even that big yet.."

"I know but it's not a reason not to spoil you with love and care.."

Hectors face lighted up into a deep blush. What would he do without Ernesto? He might be pregnant again, and therefore terrified, but just the fact that he had Ernesto near him relaxes him. Yet Hector couldn't help but think at his first lover who was the father to his daughter Coco. 

Hectors first lover was a pretty strong builded guy, who he met after a solo performance on the dia de los muertos and it was only a week after Ernesto had left to visit another county.   
He was quite a charmer, and he was so kind toward Hector. He told him that he was a dancer and therefore loved music just as much, and they got to really talk. The days after, the guy, who's name was Mauricio, came by Hectors house and brought him new stuff he could use for writing new songs, and then he also began to bring him flowers. Big beautiful bouquets of purple, yellow and red flowers. And of course Hector fell for his kindness and charm. Mauricio stole Hectors first kiss in the middle of a park. They where all alone and the sun was going down.   
Every day after that day they met up and danced and played music together, and everything was like a paradise coming true.  
Or that was until one night where stuff suddenly went out of hand. They both met down in Mauricios house, and they first began to kiss, but then Mauricios hand went down to touch in Between Hectors legs, Hector pulled himself back and tried to tell him that he didn't wanted that just yet. Hector felt Mauricios hand on his cheek, which soothed him down for a moment.. until He was suddenly forced down onto his knees by two strong arms. And as Hector desperately tried to protest he was being shutted when a pretty thick cock filled his mouth and slides all the way down his throat, which made him whimper with tears running down his cheeks, as the older man he once thought was nice and kind began to violently thrust in and out, fucking his throat as small whispers of fear and pain slipped out of the younger male...

Hectors thoughts was suddenly cut off when Ernesto suddenly called for him to ask if he was okay and thats where Hector realised that he was crying .   
He quickly dried his eyes, and shakes his thoughts away gently smiles.

"Its okay Ernesto.. guess it's just pregnancy mood swings.." he lied.. He didn't wanted Ernesto to know too much of what actually happened to him in the past because he was afraid that Ernesto might find it either disgusting or give him so much rage so he will just keep speaking about it. 

"Alright but promise to talk to me if there's anything bothering you okay..?"

"Okay.."

Hector gently snuggled into Ernestos arms enjoying the feeling of laying in a warm and soothing embrace. An embrace he felt safe in, and Ernesto gently kissed his head as all of Hector s awful thoughts disappeared again. Everything of what ha0pened after that forced blow job disappeared. How he was forced to drink poison. How he was helplessly being knocked up on the bed in his ex lovers house.   
How his Ex just carrie him out and left him outside after That, and how Hector was trying to recover from what just happened to him on the cold wet ground.   
And how he later found out he was pregnant, and found out that Mauricio was just gone. Left him behind like he was nothing. Left Hector alone.. and left their daughter Coco who was born with bad lungs to die ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little backstory of what happened :3


	6. dia de los muertos

Ernesto hated this!   
He hated standing in a long line at the market knowing that his mate was back at home and maybe needing him. But they needed food. Hector needed food. He was literally eating for two now. He was hunhry all tge tome despite gis slim figure. He was crawing weird stuff as well, yet some of these things where pretty amusing for Ernesto too. Especially his growing love for chorizos. Both the kind you eat for dinner and of course Hectors favourite chorizo that hangs in all its glory between Ernestos legs. Ernesto keep sing surprised that Hector could take it eeepthroat, he knew it meant that he have tried it before..   
After Ernesto payed for the food he walked back home, and at that time he suddenly noticed all the people around him, along with a couple of posters hanging around which suddenly made him realize something. Today is dia de los muertos ! How could he even forget that! He has been so busy with all the new stuff that has been happening that he totally had lost track of the days.    
When he got back to their room, Hector was gone again. Of course he was!  
Ernesto putted the groceries onto the table and went outside to look for his mate once again. Luckily this time it was only 2pm and the sun was shining. He looked around for any sign of his lover while  comepyemplating the fact that he maybe should get some kind of tracker on Hector. 

He found Hector beside one of the scenes on the plaza, looking at some of the people practicing their performances. Ernesto just managed to walk up to a stand beside his mate before Hector talked.

"This reminds me of all the times you and I have performed together..." His eyes lighted up like a glowing lamp as he looked to Ernesto.

"Lets perform again tonight!"

"Que..?! Are you sure Hector..? I mean .. you're pregnant .. is good for you to move so much around on the stage..?"

Hector just rolls his eyes at Ernesto.  
"Por favor, nesto? Por favor...????"

Hector was so good at getting Ernesto to give him what he wants. He literally countless of times make Ernesto melt. It was one of Hectors many talents. His big brown eyes lightens up, his eyes having a sparkle as he cocks his head a bit to the side. He was just plain cute! Like a puppy, Ernesto thought! 

"Alright.. but it have to be a more slow song.. "

Hector cheers with happiness and nodes. "Don't worry I already have the perfect song!!" He said as he grapped Ernestos hand and ran back to their room again to practice the song he was thinking of.

\-----

The hours passed by. It became darker and darker outside and people was already performing on the bigger stage on the plaza. Hector and Ernesto was the last two to perform so they where just relaxing and listened to the other musicians work on the stage. Hector was carrying his guitar on his back. 

"Aren't you exited Nesto..? I am! I'm so exited..! I haven't performed for so long now and I miss playing music!"

"Heh.. I must admit Hector.. I'm happy about getting to perform on stage with you again.. especially with that song you've written!"

Hector blushes and looks to the ground. "Heh.. I'm glad you likes it.. It's a very personal song.. so I'm glad that it's with you I can sing it with you.."

Ernesto gently took an old of Hectors hand intwirled their fingers in Between leach other. 

One after another performed on the scene. A group of singing girls, a boy band, couple dancing to the beat of a couple of drummers and guitarists.. and it kept going for a long time. 

They just clapped off a group of school choir girls and Hector smiled excitingly. 

"One more performance, and we are up!!" He said as he hugs his older mates arm gently. 

Ernesto gotta admit that seeing Hector so exited was making his own heart warm like an owen. He loved seeing Hectors smile. His smile that reached all the way to his eyes showing his teeth. And his chuckles too was music of its own in Ernestos ears.   
They watched as a group of dancers ran up on stage. They all clapped as the performance began to start and from one of the sides a guy appeared and began to sing. 

"Wow .. Hector these are some of the best ones out of all.. but we will be much better after they finish..! Right Hector..? Hector..?" He tried to gently grap and shake at Hectors to get his attention when he seemed to be freezing in spot.

"M..Mauricio..!!" 

Hector said as he suddenly backed away and ran back toward their room again.

"Huh? Hector?! Que pasa??" Looks back up at the singer yet suddently thinks about what Hector said.  

'Wait Mauricio..?! Wasn't that the name of Hectors ex boyfriend?!" He looked back to the singer as his expression turned into an angered one. 

He waited after the song was done before he went up telling the host that him and Hector was cancelling their performance and after that was done, he went backstage where he saw Mauricio.. Hectors ex boyfriend standing all by himself.

"So.. nice performance up there muchaco.!" Ernesto said as he stepped forward toward Mauricio. 

The male looked back and grins a bit. "Oh you think so.. thanks.. it's a song that..-!!" He yelps When a couple of strong hands trapped onto his neck.

"What the heck..?! Argh..!!"

"Escuchas, muchachos!! I'm Ernesto and I've heard about something awful you've done to my mate..!!"

"W-what..?! Who are you?? Haven't I seen you before..??"

"Don't play innocent!! You know EXACTLY what..!! You hurted Hector..!! Hector Rivera..!! MY mate!! MY lover..!!"

Mauricio yelps and gasped for air, as he tightened more at his neck.

"I-i..!! Sorry..!! I can explain..!! J-just let go of my neck..!!" 

Ernesto glared at him for a second before letting go.

"Then talk!!"

And the younger male caught his breath again then stood up and sighs.

"Sorry dude.. I remember Hector Rivera.. a really nice guy.. really pretty.. really beautiful.. but .. he's a slut.. a filthy slut and nothing more than that.. argh..-!!" He felt a knuckle hit hard in his head as he felt to the ground.

"Call Hector such stuff again and you'll regret it, ya bastardo!!" 

"Oh really?! What do you wanna do about it?! You don't even know the full story, plus I'm saying sorry..! And I'm telling you the truth.. you can keep Hector if that's your problem..! I couldn't care any less about him..!"

"Well then do you not care about the fact that you made Hector pregnant?!" He snarled.

"Wait.. I did..?"

"Yes..! You drugged him!"

Suddently Mauricio lifted his head and smirks.   
"Oh.. now I remember who you are..! Ernesto.. Well I guess we have both been using Hector then.. huh..?

Ernesto raised his eyebrow and frowls. "What do you mean?!"

Mauricio just smirks wider. "You used the drugs I selled you on Hector didn't you..?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People are really having different opinions on who the baby should be and what gender I really hope you will all be happy with the one I choosed to be their baby from the very beginning ^^


	7. Birth

When Ernesto got back home it was late at evening, and Hector was laying down under the duvet, sleeping deeply, and when Ernesto went over to him he gently used a finger to remove some of Hectors black hair out of his face, as he cuppd his face as he skimmed his lovers facial features and that's where he also noticed that he had cried before he felt asleep.

"Hector.. mi Amor.. I apologise for every awful stuff you've been through.. you don't deserve it.. I've been doing awful stuff to you too.. I never meant to drug you.. and I just made a new big mistake just now too.. " sighs sadly.

"I got so angry..! I-i grapped Mauricios neck too tightly.. I strangled him.. I killed him Hector..!" looks down to see if Hector reacted in any way, yet Hector wasn't awake and wasn't listening either. Ernesto felt a slight relief.   
"But it's okay.. right..? because now you never need to be afraid anymore .. te amo.." he said leaning down placing a kiss on his cheek gently making the younger male suddenly let out a little purr as he then smiled in his sleep.

"Heh.. so cute.. Hector im gonna give you everything.. you deserve all the good In this world.."

\---------

There was now only about two weeks left until the birth date was settled. Hector had no idea about what Ernesto had done to his ex boyfriend but after Hector that day had seen Mauricio and ran away crying he also had pretended like nothing happened after that. Like if he never saw him at all..  
Hectors stomach was also very big at the moment and because of his slim figure it was hard for him to walk properly. Ernesto was getting more and more worried about him.  
He wanted to make sure that Hector was safe and okay. Whatever it will cost.   
Ernesto was spending the majority of the day caring for Hector, because that's what he wanted, even though Hector tried to tell him to go and do something for himself instead, but Ernesto insisted on assisting him in any way he could. Hector was tired and weak all the time and Ernesto got more and more caring and fearsome day after day as his mind was filled with a ton of different awful thoughts. Like, HOW do Hector even give birth? Is it dangerous for him to give birth? What did he do before..?  
But of course it was a relief to know that they still had two weeks to mentally prepare themselves even more.. or so they thought..

One morning, Hector woke up when when he began to feel weird, and when he stood up, it was like a bucket full of water fell to the ground in Between his legs. Hector panicked, and shouted for Ernesto, who literally threw everything he had in his hands and ran into the room.

"Nesto!! MY water broke!!"

"QUE?! What does that mean..?!"

"It means the birth is staring now!!dos weeks before planned!!" 

Ernesto gasped. He was in shock! He wasn't prepared and now it was gonna happen..!! Earlier than expected!!

"Nesto..! Ugh.. y-you're gotta help me to the doctor ..! R-rapidamente!!"

Ernesto nodded as he has entered the panic zone. 

"Oh dios!! I don't know what to do!! Hector! I-i need to get a cap..!! Y-yes..!! O-or wait it's so early..!! It's hard to find a cap this early..!!"

Ernesto stormed back over to Hectors side and helped him back into the bed.

"Don't panic..!! I-i think I saw a hospital nearby! I can run and get a doctor over here..!!"

Hector just whimpered a bit and nodded.

"Alright alright, just hurry!!"

\-------

Ernesto never knew he could run this fast! He was so desperate that he reached the hospital in less than 5 minutes, and he desperately ran to the receptionist and asked them for help, and to his luck, the woman in the reception took it very seriously so she called for oner of the doctors. Who came right away, much to Ernestos relief.

 

"Sir, can I ask you something..?" He asked the doctor as they where speedwalking back to where they had their hotel room.q

"Si.. of course.."

"My mate Hector.. how will he give birth..?"

The doctor sighed. "Well by a simple c-section, De La Cruz.. how else did you think it will realistically happen..?"

Ernesto whined a bit. Hector was gonna be cutted up and sewed back together to get a baby out of his stomach, if Ernesto wasn't already worried enough before then he sure as heck is now. 

When they got back Hector was screaming in pain and desperation as sweat was streaming down his face. The doctor hurried over to his side to assist him, as Ernesto grapped his lovers hand.

"Its gonna be okay, mi Corazon.. just breath and the doctor will help you..!" 

He watched as the doctor got the necessary stuff ready for the operation. Ernesto was terrified, horrified! He was so worried he couldn't  take it! So worried so he totally ignored the feeling of how hard Hector squeezed his hand.  
Ernesto didn't even knew what to do when the baby was born. He didn't knew how to handle a baby, and he was so afraid that this birth will either hurt Hector or the baby. He hated that thought! It was awful! 

It lasted too long, c-section and birth felt like hours. Hector was screaming, Ernesto was holding his hand tightly. And finally..

A soft small sound of a baby crying was heard in the room. It was crying from a baby who seemed health.  
It didn't really take long before the doctor had safely sewed the cut where The baby came out of together either.

Their little baby was out.. Hector got the baby placed in his arms. The two new parents admired their newborn baby with awe and pure happiness.. and it didn't took long before the baby's eyes opened.. chocolate brown eyes. Big like Hectors. A face a little found shaped like Ernestos. The baby giggled and Hector and Ernesto smiled with happiness back at their little boy..

Their new born baby boy. Healthy and fine.. yet only with one dysfunctional leg..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments on my story btw it means so much to me ;w;
> 
> I always read the comments even if I don't response ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Btw don't worry this story will continue!!


	8. An important message from me(the writer)

Sorry y'all for being gone for so long time and havent gotten to write the continuation of this story yet :/

The truth is that I've been spending a lot of days at the hospital these past days because of a serious illness :"(   
(which also means that I was isolated as the only one at the age of 20 along with a bunch of old people DX)

But now I'm feeling much better so I'm gonna continue as soon as possible ^^ 

 

Thank you so much for reading ~ <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it so far ^^


End file.
